Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus and a method of controlling a recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Material Exchange Format (MXF) has hitherto been known as a format for recording moving image data on a recording medium. An apparatus for recording data in the MXF format has also been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-235570).
In addition to moving image data, offset information for random access to the moving image data is recorded in the MXF format. MXF files need to be repaired in the case where recording by a recording apparatus such as a video camera is interrupted momentarily for reasons such as the detachment of the battery during recording.
Repairing a file requires a long time. A recording apparatus designed so as to simply proceed to repair processing when a file that needs to be repaired is generated cannot shoot a scene for the duration of the processing of repairing the file.